


I Can Do It Better

by Purple_Pixie143



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 19:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10256270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Pixie143/pseuds/Purple_Pixie143
Summary: Things aren't always as they seem.





	

**I Can Do It Better**

***^***

"Nickkkk," Louis whined.

"Come on Lou, I can do this," Nick said flashing him an impatient glare.

"Well sure you can, but..." he trailed off as Nick lifted his hands.

"But nothing," Nick snapped. "It's mine. I think I know how to handle it."

Louis sighed with resignation. "Is it hot?"

Nick's hands slid lower, moving up and down and Louis' eyes were transfixed at the sight. His lip caught between his teeth, as he watched with rapt attention.

"No hotter than usual," Nick said with a smirk.

Louis rolled his eyes and inched forward in his chair, "I've never seen this done before."

"Well at least one of your first times is with me," Nick joked earning him a smack on his arm.

"Hey," he protested. "Don't wanna break it now do we?"

Louis shook his head, "Wouldn't want that at all."

Nick's brows snapped together in concentration, as he used both his hands.

"It's like you're caressing it," Louis breathed face flushing.

"These hands are magical," Nick replied with a wink.

"Can I try?" Louis asked airily.

Nick raised a brow, "You sure?"

"Uh huh," Louis nodded.

"Your hands are much smaller than mine," Nick said sceptically.

"So?" Louis snapped.

He hated that Nick always thought he was incapable of doing anything he could, just because he was average sized and not a behemoth; _like some people._

"Fine," he said leaning back and moving his hands. "Go for it."

Louis scooted forward and put his hands where Nick's had just vacated.

He gave a gasp at the contact. Nick was right, (he wouldn't ever tell the git that). It felt huge in his hands; but he wasn't going to let that deter him. He mimicked Nick's previous movements, revelling in the feeling of accomplishment coursing through him.

His smile widened as Nick urged him on.

"Wow Lou...yeah...just like that...you're a natural..." he said.

Louis' breaths were coming in spurts, like they did when he got excited.

"This is...amazing Nick," he breathed.

"Yeah," he grinned. "And you're really good at it...might even teach me a thing or two."

Louis glowed at the praise, moving his hands faster now.

"Easy kitten," Nick warned.

"Is it supposed to curve like that?" Louis asked his eyes raising to meet Nick's.

"Sometimes," Nick shrugged.

"Oh," he said biting his lip again, "ok."

"Almost done Lou," Nick said loudly.

Louis squeaked as Nick hunched over and covered his hands with his own.

"Just a little bit more," he said, his breath fanning Louis' cheek.

" _Fucking hell, Nick!"_ Louis exclaimed. "I'm doing it."

"Yeah, babe you are!" Nick shouted. "Wow look at you go!"

Louis' hands worked furiously along with Nick's.

"Yes...yes...YES!" Louis shouted as the door to the green-house opened.

Liam stood there with his eyes flashing dangerously.

" ** _What the hell is going on in here?_** " Liam yelled. **"I did _not_** **say that you could fuck in my green-house**!"

Nick reached over and turned off the machine and grinned lamely.

"Hiya, Liam Payne."

"Hi _**dad** ,_" Louis said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Nick was teaching me pottery."

Louis stood up and wiped his hands on the front of Nick's jumper - dodging the smack aimed for his bun with a laugh - and made his way to Liam.

 _(What?!_ It was ugly to begin with.)

"See? I made my first pot. No fucking whatsoever."

Liam's eyes flashed over to the pot and he grunted something incoherently and stalked back through the door.

"What's up his arse?" Nick ****asked.

Louis shrugged, "Beats me."

He leans over and brushes his lips against Nick's, "Thank for the lesson, love."

Nick smiled, pulling him in for another kiss. "Anytime, kitten."

 

**the end.**


End file.
